bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Artemis Paradox
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ichigo Kurosaki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 17:45, 29 April 2011 Vandalism Help Hey. I'm Yyp, one of the admins here. Thanks for undoing that vandalism. That's much appreciated. And the girl/guy has been blocked from editing. But in future if you could avoid leaving any messages like the one you did while undoing her/his last edit it would be good. As frustrating as people like that can be, it is best not to provoke them and make them want to return to do more damage. So if you ever come across something like that again, please avoid anything that might inflame the vandal/troll and instead report it to an admin, either on their talk page or Forum:Administrative Requests. Again, thanks for the help 17:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I know. Been around wikia for a while myself. Couldn't help doing it for once as he reminded me of an extremely troublesome ban evader I had in my own wikia. It was one like this guy but about 100x worse (100x is not an overstatement). If you happen to know about a default IP he uses you can use a Range-Block and prevent him from ever coming back at all (as long as you are 100% certain he does not change ranges). Just telling you this since it was what I had to do to get rid of "Tyrannodon Guy". As for reporting, didn't figure it'd work that way over here. Over at my own wikia we all check the RC relentlessly and take out vandalism as soon as we spot it. Artemis Paradox (talk) 18:05, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I meant to report it as well as undo the vandalism. I just meant not to leave any comment in the edit summary. We rely on users undoing vandalism when they spot it in RC as well, but since only admins can block users and a block is the only way to stop someone like that, it is best to tell one of us asap. Thanks for the help 18:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : :I understand then. Would I happen to come around another time in the future and would it seem that someone has been on a vandalism rampage again I will make sure to use of the anti-vandalism and reporting protocol. : :However, I don't think it will be too soon. A person on DeviantART seems to have made unauthorised use of copyrighted material within my wikia and my collegues and I are currently working on getting that guy taken down, so until that is fixed I have high doubts I'll be stopping by here to cut down the neverending vandalism. : :Slaying vandals (if you're an admin) and removing vandalism is fun though. If you happen to need me (which I'm sure you don't haha) feel free to contact me. :Artemis Paradox (talk) 18:19, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Will do and the best of luck with the copyright problem 18:26, April 29, 2011 (UTC)